


driving me wild

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Yuta calls you names when he gets angry, and it only serves to turn you on. He has to punish you for being so naughty.





	driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> based on the requests: can you write a dom!yuta with degradtion?? <3 yuta has been bias wrecker these days >:( // if ur requests are open could I pls request a yuta smut where he eats you out and uses a vibrator on you + an overstim kink if thats not too much? 💓

“Why are you being such a little bitch?” Yuta asked, turning away in frustration. A shiver runs down your spine and you reach for him, grabbing his arm and tugging. “Stop it!” 

He shakes you off, but again you reach for his arm.

“Yuta, please.” You slip your fingers through his and he turns to face you. “Is this because of the club?”

“You mean is this because you’re feeling slutty?” Yuta’s clearly angry, his cheeks are pink, and his eyes and words are sharp. “Because you were whoring yourself out on the dance floor?” 

Again, you shiver at his words, a blush rising in your cheeks, and you bite your lip.

He pauses for a moment, and then the corner of his mouth tilts up. “Do you like that? You like when I call you names?”

You start to shake your head.

“My little slut.” His lips move prettily around those words, and you step toward him and barely contain a moan. 

Yuta’s smile grows wider, and he reaches forward to touch your cheek. He drags his thumb over your bottom lip, tugging it down, and then he steps forward and kisses you. 

It’s a harsh kiss, more teeth on lips than tongue or lips. Your legs shake, growing hotter and wetter between your legs when Yuta sucks your bottom lip into his mouth. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already a mess.” Yuta laughs, and his hand slips between your legs, pressing up to find that he can already feel you soaked through your panties.

“Are you a whore, Y/N?” He asks, his mouth drifting from your lips down your throat. His breath tickles over a sensitive spot on your throat. “You’d let me do whatever I want to do to you without any complaints, wouldn’t you?”

You shiver and press down against his fingers. You’re not sure where he’s going with this. Just a minute ago he was angry with you, but now you can feel his cock growing hard against you, and if this is leading to sex, you’re definitely not going to turn it down. Half of the reason why you’d been dancing out at the club was so that Yuta would see you and think that you looked so sexy that he’d fuck you in the bathroom or finger you under the table where he was sitting watching you from.

But now you’re home and all he’s done is be angry and now he’s calling you all of these names that are making you feel like you’re floating. All tingly and warm and needy.

“Yuta,” you whine his name, grabbing at his wrist. “I’m not a slut.”

But your denial sounds weak even to your own ears. 

Yuta pushes you back on the bed and tears your panties down your legs, pushes your thighs apart and leans in. He stops just short of having his lips against you, all you know is the feel of his breath on your clit, the hot press of his fingertips into your thighs. You whine and shift your hips toward him.

“Yuta, please.”

“You want to be my little whore? Prove to me that you’re only  _my_ slut.” He asks, and his thumb strokes over your outer lips, and you try to squeeze your legs together, force his thumb just few centimeters over. Yuta bites at your thigh. “Don’t do that.”

You do it again.

Yuta’s hand burns against your thigh, “Listen to me, princess. I’m going to go get something, and you’re going to lay here perfectly still. You won’t touch yourself. You won’t make a noise. Just lay here.”

You watch him walk away, and then start breaking his rules. You slide your thighs together to keep that warm feeling of him between your thighs. Yuta looks so handsome walking away from you, and your eyes slide down to the shape of his thighs and ass still encased in his nice jeans. You break another rule when you groan as he bends over to fish something out of a drawer across the room.

When he stands up, Yuta hides whatever it is behind his back and starts walking slowly over to you. By the time he reaches you, your heart is pounding in anticipation. He touches you lightly at first, drawing your thighs back apart, and then he’s rubbing a finger over your entrance.

“You didn’t listen, needy little slut,” he leans forward, nipping at your breasts, his fingers sliding inside of you. “You’re so wet. You want to cum? I’ll make you cum.”

He curls his fingers inside of you once before removing them, and you glance down to see what he’s doing. He pulls a vibrator out from behind his back. Your favorite one. He slides down on the bed until he’s holding himself up with just one arm over your pussy. The tip of the vibrator slides over you once and then again and a few more times before you whine his name and push your hips down.

“No, no. Needy sluts get punishment, not pleasure.” Yuta shakes his head and pulls the vibrator back. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

You nod. “Yes, Yuta. I need you to touch me.”

Yuta smiles and lowers his head to kiss just below your navel. The vibrator pushes into you in one smooth move and you roll your hips up with a gasp. Yuta’s teeth drag over your skin and he presses the button on the base of the toy, bringing it to life inside of you.

You moan and squeeze around the toy. Yuta makes a pleased noise and at last he kisses down the last few inches to where you need him. He kitten licks at your clit, and you move to close your thighs around him, but he places one hand on your thigh and you let them both fall back flat to the bed.

He presses the vibrator deeper inside of you and flicks his tongue over your clit until your thighs are quaking, and even his hand firm on your thigh can’t keep you from bringing them up on either side of his face. 

“Yuta!” You chant his name, roll your hips against his face, and close your eyes to let the orgasm wash over you. 

You expect him to pull away like he usually does after you cum, for him to either stick his cock in your face and have you suck him off, or for him to fetch a condom and put it on so he can fuck you properly. Yuta doesn’t do either of those things.

As your orgasm rolls through you, walls pulsing around the vibrator, Yuta just keeps driving the toy inside of you and keeps his tongue steady on your clit. 

The toy hits your G spot again and again, and you’re still cumming, not stopping. It’s only after you whimper and one of you feet knocks into his side that Yuta pulls back, switching the vibrator off. He doesn’t pull it out of you, though, just leaves it halfway inside of you, watching as your walls clench around it, sucking it back in and pushing it out. 

“Fucking beautiful.” He groans, and then he’s moving back in, mouth between your legs. He doesn’t touch the vibrator again, just lets your vagina do all the work until his tongue takes you over the edge again, and then he deviously turns the vibrator back on and pushes it into you and holds it against your G spot. 

You try to push his head away, but Yuta’s not moving. He just keeps tracing shapes against your clit, letting you drive your hips against his face and the toy inside of you. 

This time when the pleasure finally fades away, Yuta slides the toy out of you, but he doesn’t move away yet.

“Are you going to make me cum again?” You ask him quietly, nervously. 

Yuta makes a noise that sounds like a yes, and you whimper. He slides his middle finger easily inside of you, and the walls of your vagina suck around him. Yuta smiles again, “My little slut, right? Being my good whore and letting me make you cum as many times as I want. You wanted to cum, honey. Now I’m letting you.”

This wasn’t what you meant. You wanted to cum, with some time to pleasure him and maybe recover in between. Not this endless pleasure.

As if he can read your mind, Yuta pulls his finger out, and you think that this will be the end. You’d be wrong.

Once more, Yuta lowers his head, and this time he licks up the length of you, from asshole to clit, and then again from your vagina to your clit which he then sucks into his mouth.

“Yuta, oh god.” Your hands fly to his hair, and you want to shove him away because the pleasure is like a fire in your belly. Something keeps you from doing that.

He laps his tongue over you again, like he’s gobbling you whole, mouth stuck to you and his tongue dragging hot over you. Your legs shake as they slip over his shoulders, and Yuta shuffles forward a bit, holding your hips up to his face and continuing to eat you out like he’s starving. 

You meet his eyes, and the look in them says that he’s not going to stop until you’ve cum again, until you’re begging him to stop.

He takes the toy up from where he dropped it on the bed, and he switches it on, holding it against your clit as he licks into you, and you moan and your hips jerk, but Yuta doesn’t let go. He brings you over and over again just like that until one particularly violent jolt of your hips knocks the vibrator out of his grip and it rolls away across the bed. Once again, he goes to using just his tongue.

“Yuta, please!” You cry, tangling your fingers in his hair. “Please, I can’t– I can’t anymore.” Hot tears roll down from your eyes and you shake your head against the bed. 

He pulls his mouth away only long enough to ask you, “Are you a slut? Whose slut are you?” And then he’s back with his tongue teasing your already too-sensitive clit.

“I am! I am!” You’re shaking as his tongue pushes you over the edge again. “ _Yours_ , Yuta!” 

He presses a final kiss to your clit and then drops your legs and hips back to the bed. You sigh, panting and still feeling twitchy. You pull your legs together.

Yuta slides down beside you, and his chin is glossy, wet from you. Part of you wants to tell him that he’s yours too, that you’ve marked him as yours. Before you can manage to find your voice, he leans in and kisses you. You wrinkle your nose at the taste of yourself on his tongue and lips, but you don’t have the energy to pull away anymore.

He grunts into the kiss and that’s when you feel his hand rhythmically bumping into your hip as he jerks himself off. He pants and grunts and when he finally cums all over his own fist, he moans your name and misses your mouth with his kiss, landing on your chin. 

He doesn’t move. A minute or two pass while he recovers his usual rate of breathing, and then he shifts around, slides away to wipe himself up. When he comes back, you’re close to drifting off, very nearly asleep, but then Yuta lays a hand against your cheek and turns your face toward his. You keep your eyes closed, too exhausted to even open them for him. 

“Are you okay, princess?” Yuta speaks softly now, his voice full of love and carefulness. He strokes your hair and lets you put your head on his shoulder. “It wasn’t too much?”

You shake your head and curl closer, throwing one of your legs over his thigh, and shivering when that makes his thigh press between your legs. “No, it was just right, Yuta. Thank you.”


End file.
